The present invention relates to a terminal connectable to an electronic apparatus and, more particularly, to a card-type compact data terminal operatively connectable to a portable electronic apparatus.
A portable electronic apparatus that is as compact as possible is desirable. The problem is that as the body of the apparatus becomes compact, its keyboard, memory capacity, and display are also compact, and their operability may become inferior. High-speed operation of such a compact electronic apparatus cannot be expected. Therefore, conventionally, optimum combinations of compactness and operability should be balanced.